The present invention relates generally to a system for use on motor vehicles having Daytime Running Lights (DRLs). More particularly, the present invention coordinates the operation of the DRLs with the operation of the vehicle""s headlights, taillights, running lights, and windshield wipers.
Many of today""s motor vehicles are equipped with a safety feature known as Daytime Running Lights (DRLs) in which the headlights are activated at reduced power whenever the ignition is on. DRLs greatly increase the visibility of the vehicle in all conditions, although the increased visibility is most advantageous in low light conditions, such as during rainy or heavily overcast days. Tests have shown that the improved visibility of DRL equipped vehicles substantially decreases the likelihood that the vehicles will be involved in accidents.
Unfortunately, DRLs also tend to increase the likelihood that drivers will forget to enable the vehicle""s full power headlights when the ambient light decreases to a point that full power headlights are necessary. For example, a driver operating a DRL equipped vehicle during the day may forget to switch the headlights to full power when it gets dark or begins to rain because the light provided by the reduced power headlights seems sufficient under the gradually changing ambient lighting conditions. As a result, the vehicle is less visible to other vehicles and the road is insufficiently illuminated for the driver. Also, in the rain, the DRL equipped vehicle is not visible from the rear because DRLs do not activate the taillights or other running lights. The driver""s field of vision and depth perception may be adversely affected, yet the driver may remain unaware of his impaired visibility, and believe that the full compliment of full power headlights, taillights, and running lights are activated. On many vehicles, such as large commercial trucks and tractor-trailer rigs, the consequences of running on DRL""s in low visibility conditions can create accident prone situations.
The present invention provides a vehicle lighting control system which controls the operation of the DRLs, the headlights, the taillights, and the running lights in relation to the driver""s selection of lighting and windshield wiper control settings so as to ensure adequate lighting under various driving conditions and to prevent the driver from inadvertently failing to conform his lighting selection to the current driving conditions. The present control system provides DRLs (high beams at fifty percent power) during normal, daytime operation. When the windshield wipers are activated, the DRL circuit is deactivated, and the full complement of vehicle lights are activated, i.e. the taillights, running lights, and low beam headlights at full power. Moreover, the driver retains full control over the lighting system, and may override the system to switch to full power lights at any time by simply activating the normal headlight switch.
As a safety feature, the driver must consciously deactivate the full lighting system after it is activated by the windshield wiper switch. The driver may deactivate the system by turning off the ignition switch or by switching back to the DRL mode by turning the wiper switch to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position, turning the headlight switch to the xe2x80x9cONxe2x80x9d position, and then turning the headlight switch to the xe2x80x9cOFFxe2x80x9d position. Alternatively, the driver can switch back to DRL mode by depressing an optional xe2x80x9ckillxe2x80x9d switch. As such, the driver is generally prevented from inadvertently shutting off the full complement of lights in a low visibility situation.
The present invention also incorporates an automatic thirty second delay feature that allows the driver to wash the windshield in non-rain conditions without activating the headlights, taillights, and running lights. In the event the windshield wipers continue to operate past the thirty second time period, the system activates the full complement of lights.
Thus, a motor vehicle equipped with the lighting control system of the present invention is more visible at all times than are comparable vehicles equipped with the standard DRL systems. The control system of the present invention also ensures that drivers will not inadvertently operate under low light conditions with inadequate lighting, and will also ensure that drivers will not inadvertently deactivate the full complement of vehicle lights at the wrong time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a vehicle lighting control system that integrates the control of DRLs, headlights, taillights, running lights, and windshield wipers into a single integrated system.
It is another object of this invention to provide a control system for motor vehicles that automatically activates the full power lighting system of the vehicle when the windshield wipers are activated.
A further object of this invention is to provide a lighting control system for motor vehicles that essentially prevents inadvertent deactivation of the full power lighting system.